Like the Rain
by ShadowPassinThru
Summary: ( SLASH set in past) The rest of the maurauders try to complete their animagi transformations on the night of the full moon for Remus. EDITED


Title: Like the Rain (1/1)  
Author: Kayla (DarkAngelGirl)  
Summary: The Marauders are trying to find out how to do the animagi transformations but Remus has to undergo the transformation again that night. Short slash fic about how Sirius figures it out  
Distribution: Azkabans Lair, Fanfiction.net  
Disclaimer: None of the characters or places belong to me. Harry Potter is the wonderful creation of J.K. Rowling The song belongs to Clint Black and all associated.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"This is too much Sirius," Peter Pettigrew stated sighing "We can't do this and you know it... we all want to be there for him but..."  
  
"You would just give up!" Sirius yelled shaking with fury, "How can we ever give up while our friend is suffering alone. This is Remus we're talking about, have either of you ever met a better person? He needs us..."  
  
"I agree," James said but then shook his head sadly "but Peter has a point. It takes skill to become animagi .... skill that we don't have yet."  
  
"Well, I wont give up." he replied stubbornly "He means that much to me... and he needs us."  
  
"I understand," James said softly "Really Sirius ... I do."  
  
Sirius nodded at him. James was the only one in the world who knew his secret. He was one of the closest friends Sirius knew and last year he had told James that... he might be in love with Remus. He had tried to tell James casually, as though it was nothing, but James always understood.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus walked swiftly to the Headmaster's office. He could feel his body shaking... he knew it would happen again, no matter how hard he tried. He was going to go to that horrible shack again, where he would tear himself apart. Then he would return to his human shape, lie there, weak and broken. He'd done it since he was really little but still it was the most painful experience he'd ever know... and he would know it... for the rest of his life.   
  
His friends, especially Sirius tried to help him deal with it. Sirius had the idea for them to become Animagi, so he wouldn't have to suffer all alone. Sirius was brilliant sometimes... but it was all ready clear to Remus that soon, they'd realize that pity was worthless in this occasion.  
  
As he turned to corner leading to the office. he heard thunder clash. Good he thought a little more satisfied It's raining, now I won't be totally alone.  
  
"Ah Remus," Professor Dumbledore was smiling grimly "I was going to fetch you boy, you shouldn't cut it so close... next time come sooner please."  
  
"Yes sir," Remus replied politely but couldn't help adding bitterly "You wouldn't want that to happen..."  
  
Dumbledore just shook his head and the nurse came to take him to the shack.   
  
He was locked in. Now the school and the people inside it, were safe. He sat on the floor and listened to the rain fall on the roof. It was loud but Remus appreciated it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius sat in the dormitory working so hard on his transformation. It'd be hours before anyone came up for bed. "Come on...." he muttered desperately. Remus needed him and he couldn't even be there. He hadn't forgotten that the full moon rose tonight, he knew Remus was probably all ready inside the shack.  
  
"Why can't I be there for him?!?" Sirius yelled in desperation "Remus is my friend and I ... I love him." Sirius heard thunder crash and he sighed. The stormy weather was unwelcome right now. Imagine how Remus must be feeling in that cold little shack. But of course, he thought smiling I know Remus loves the storms... didn't he once say it was kind of like life?  
  
Sirius agreed on the fact that life could be a storm and a lot of it's problems unwelcome. Remus accepted the storms of life but Sirius found it unacceptable. Remus had a lot worse problems too... Sirius couldn't deal with tough issues well, problems took over him.  
  
// I never liked the rain before I walked through it with you. Every thunder cloud that came was one more I might not get through. On the darkest day there's always light and now I see it too but I never liked the rain till I walked through it with you//  
  
One more try he thought I got to try it one more time. It was like a burst of energy inside of him and he did it. He looked around, the world was different. It seemed a lot bigger and there wasn't any more human color... oh but it was color in a new light. Smells intensified and he felt wonderful. He wanted to laugh. His animagus transformation had worked and he was a dog! He transformed back easily as anything and smiled. He did it, he had successfully done what so few grown wizards could do.   
  
He bounded down into the common room. "What is it Sirius?" James asked   
  
"I did it." he whispered softly so James and Peter could only hear. "It went successfully... I got to go down that path now."  
  
"Really..." James was amazed "What are you?"  
  
"A dog..." Sirius hissed and then laughed "What a fitting shape for me to take!"  
  
"Go on then." James urged "He really needs you tonight... and be careful no one catches you. Be careful in this weather." Sirius thought James sounded like his mother.  
  
"I love the rain." Sirius said with his signature crazy smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
It was pouring and very cold. Sirius got down to the base of the Willow. He taped the branch like Remus had taught him. Then he transformed and ran down the path to the shack. When he got closer, he heard the howling and moaning of a werewolf.  
  
Sirius went in and saw the wolf. Remus was all ready bleeding for self- inflicted injuries. Sirius approached him and he growled angrily making Sirius step back. Then Sirius barked angrily at him and Remus retreated down friendly. Sirius knew that even as a werewolf Remus understood that the dog was a friend.  
  
It lasted a long time. The wolf tried to bite itself but the dog fought it off. After a while Remus stayed in one corner and Sirius the other, Sirius was watching and waiting.  
  
Even as a werewolf, Sirius found the Remus he knew. The attitude, the emotions... it was the same person. When the full moon fell the wolf turned back into a shaking sixteen year old boy.  
  
Remus was shocked to come out of his transformation and see a dog beside him. In an instant, the dog changed into Sirius Black. "Siri..." the young man groaned slightly "Oh.... how... you did it."  
  
Quickly Remus pulled the clothing he brought with him over his head. Sirius laughed and said "I told you I would."  
  
"I didn't thing you'd..." Remus started but pulling on his shirt had made him cry out.  
  
"You hurt yourself before I came in." he stated grabbing his friends hand "It won't happen again... cause I'll be here every time."  
  
"You can't risk that." Remus stated "Getting in trouble..."  
  
"I am trouble." Sirius was firm "And it's still raining.... you'll get back in time to enjoy it."  
  
"You remember that I love the rain?" Remus asked suddenly sitting up and looking at him seriously.  
  
"Of course," Sirius remembered everything about Remus. What would he say if he knew Sirius loved him? Remus, so logical, so quiet.... he'd never feel the same way.  
  
// I hear it talking in the night. Filling up my mind. All the heaven's rivers come to light, I see it all unwind. I hear it talking through the trees and on the window pane. When I hear it I just can't believe I never liked the rain.//  
  
"That's funny," Remus smiled "I never thought of you as the type to remember the small things... especially the rain. Remember the talk we had that was so serious. I told you that when you accept it, it becomes beautiful... but when you don't it seems gray. You said 'who needs it?'"  
  
"I'm not the only one to remember little details..." Sirius mused.   
  
"I'll be heading back to the castle soon, after I feel stronger... go ahead now Sirius, wait for me."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sirius asked not quite believing him.  
  
"Yes, go on Padfoot, I'll be fine but just wait for me."  
  
"What did you call me?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Your a dog..." Remus said thoughtfully "Padfoot, that's my nickname for you." Leave it to Remus to think of something so adorably cute.   
  
Sirius smiled "All right... then I get to name you." The lighting made a clashing noise and he smiled even brighter "Moony."  
  
Remus had to laugh despite the fact that his chest hurt and that he was freezing. "Cute..." he said "Now go on Padfoot, I will just wait and listen to the rainstorm."  
  
"I have a confession Moony." Sirius smiled "I'm learning to accept and even enjoy the rain... It came unexpected so thank you."  
  
// Like the rain I have fallen for you and I know just why you like the rain always falling for you. I'm falling for you now, just like the rain.//  
  
"I act like life is so hard," Remus replied "but you being able to be here... it looks sunny again Sirius. I'm happy."  
  
Sirius looked over Remus and could not speak. He was half lying, propped up against the wall. He had pulled on a pair of worn pants but his shirt was half on, the effort to put it on too painful. His light hair was matted and hung over his face messily. It was no use for Sirius to deny, this was his love. Even if he was scared to admit it, his love was sitting across from him.  
  
"Hey Moony," he said ready to confess his love to his close friend. Ready to risk the solid friendship they had built and for what, maybe nothing... maybe everything.  
  
"Wait Sirius," Remus was breathing heavily now "I have to admit something... there is nothing better in my life then you. As sick as you might think it is, Sirius Black, I am in love with you and I have been since we were thirteen years old."  
  
This shocked Sirius. He nearly choked "Moony?" He couldn't even believe it... he didn't even have to guess or worry. Remus Lupin felt the same way he did and he didn't even have to worry about it.  
  
"I'm sorry," Remus said quickly "I knew that... that it was.... dumb."  
  
"No." Sirius said grabbing him quickly around the waist. "God, you can't even know how happy that makes me... sitting here, listening to the sounds, I was going to tell you how I felt any way. You don't even know how much I care for you.  
  
// When the cloud is rolling over and thunder striking me. It's as bright as lighting and I wonder why I couldn't see, that it's always good and when the flood is gone we still remain. Guess I've known all along, I just belong with you... falling like the rain.//  
  
Remus smiled and then surprisingly he hugged Sirius. He was so happy he could hardly contain himself.   
  
Sirius held Remus for another few minutes running his hand through the sandy colored hair he loved. Remus put his head on Sirius' shoulder and sighed relieved. He knew becoming a werewolf would never hurt him anymore cause after it was over... he'd be there, with Sirius by him.  
  
He used to be so worried that Sirius would pity him for his condition, but he knew it wasn't at all true. Sirius loved him and love was not pity. Sometimes he would later ask why Sirius cared so much but the answer was the same. Being a werewolf didn't change Remus Lupin, it was just the hard times which were always followed by a good.  
  
// And when the night falls on our better days and we're looking to they sky. For the winds to take us high above the plains. I know that we'll find better ways to look into the eye. Of the storms that will be calling. Forever we'll be falling.... like the rain//  
  
A few weeks later James Potter transformed himself into the stag and earned himself and earned himself a nickname "Prongs..." It took quite a while but eventually Peter turned into a rat. Remus Lupin was very happy with his friends... especially Sirius. He and Sirius loved each other for years, not bothered at all. Unfortunately for them, years after they left Hogwarts, things occurred stronger than love. They were torn apart by the storms of life but there was always the rain to comfort them and maybe.... they'd get a happy ending some day.  
* End * 


End file.
